Mediocre Passion
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Blinded by the need to claim his sensei as his, Sasuke unknowingly digs up parts of the past that can only be described as a cheesy romance plot from one of the porno novels Kakashi reads.


**A/N: **I really should be working on my other pieces of work but…naaahh. I really don't care if you hate me; you're still reading this story aren't you? Haha well please enjoy this in the time being as I attempt to overcome my sudden writer's block on my other stories.

Reviews are always gratefully appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, KakaSasu (one-sided), ItaNaru (one-sided), explicit sexual content, adult situations, relations between student and teacher

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Blinded by the need to claim his sensei as his, Sasuke unknowingly digs up parts of the past that can only be described as a cheesy romance plot from one of the porno novels Kakashi reads._

* * *

><p><strong>Mediocre Passion<strong>

Everything about the masked man captivated him.

His abnormal silver hair that slanted to the left as if some unknown breeze was pushing against it, yet still managed to pull off its gravity-defying state. Perfectly framing a well-sculpted face (albeit more than half his face was covered) and, other than the scar running vertically across his left eye, his appearance was otherwise unmarred. He possessed a set of beautiful mismatched colored eyes; the right pupil a smoky-gray while the other one a deep pool of red wine. No one knew how or why he had it but it added to his exotic appeal that left most of his female students swooning.

The man had a white surgical mask placed atop his mouth and nose to hide away his utterly handsome face in which people have only heard rumors about. His body was lean and muscly and the fact that he was a towering six feet tall had men and women alike gaze up at him in hopefulness.

The suits he wore to school had a couple of people wondering if he was intimidating at all; black trousers coupled with red suspenders which hugged his white dress-shirt snuggly, and lets not forget about the cute little black bowtie he wore around his strong neck. He truly was a peculiar specimen indeed.

And Sasuke couldn't have fallen harder.

This man that went by the name of Hatake Kakashi, also known as his calculus teacher, had everything the young teen wanted. And he planned on getting exactly what he craved for.

If there was one thing in this world that Sasuke was grateful for, it was his knack to solve anything that included numbers. He was a math wiz and that meant the faster he finished his work the more time he could spend ogling his hunky teacher.

He'd follow Kakashi's chalk-worn yet elegantly shaped fingers every time he wrote on the board and drink in the man's deep, velvety voice when he explained a formula. Sasuke even took the time to appreciate his sensei's trouser-clad lean legs when one would, on occasion, come up to scratch his ankle.

The pants hugged powerful thighs and embraced Kakashi's well-rounded ass, overlapping his shirt and Sasuke couldn't help but admire the jutting hips. No ounce of fat was left over on the man and dear Lord was Kakashi _staring _at him from the top of his obnoxious, little orange book?

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his reverie, thanking whatever god up above that he wasn't drooling at that moment in time. He cleared his throat before speaking, feeling his hands faintly shaking as he tightened his hold on his pencil.

"Yes, sensei?" the raven spoke confidently, straightening his posture and looking at Kakashi dead in the eye.

The silver-haired man's eyes crinkled into a 'u' shape as he stared up at his student.

"Is there something of importance over here that you feel the need to ignore your test?" the question was blunt and to the point that Sasuke found himself blushing, _actually _blushing.

"Ah no, sensei. I was just daydreaming."

Yes, he didn't stutter!

Kakashi raised a slender eyebrow before going back to his reading.

"Well, seeing as how this class is about to be dismissed-" as if on cue there was a shrill ring, "-you can continue your test and go home when you finish."

Sasuke smirked unknowingly, completely disregarding the murmurs of "teacher's pet" and "bastard" from his fellow classmates. God it was good to be an Uchiha.

All the students filed out of the classroom, dropping off their tests on Kakashi's desk and then all but running out of the difficult class and do whatever hormonal-driven teens did after school. Now it was just Kakashi and he…

The young raven watched from his peripheral vision as his sensei sighed tiredly when his bored eyes skimmed over a test, his large hand coming up to sweep through his silky hair. Kakashi set down his book and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a sleek mobile phone and flipping it open.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the device when his sensei let out a deep chuckle, probably from something he just read. Scowl firmly in place, the raven stood up, grabbing his test and sauntering over to his mirthful teacher. Kakashi's gaze was ripped away from the phone to land on him, uninterestingly taking notice to the sway of the Uchiha's hips.

"Sensei," Sasuke almost purred, purposefully standing a few centimeters away from his teacher, "I'm finished." He continued, leaning forward and pressing their bodies together as he placed his test on the messy stack.

Warm heat emanated from the drop-dead gorgeous man and the Uchiha relished every second of it, refraining from scowling when their bodies separated. Kakashi visibly shivered and Sasuke took that as a good sign, leering up at his favorite sensei as if he was some sort of tasty treat.

"Is there something else you needed, Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice was deep and as smooth as chocolate, sending pleasurable tingles throughout the raven's pubescent body.

The young Uchiha grinned wickedly.

"Why yes, _sensei_, there is."

And that's when he took it as his cue to lean forward and plant one right smack on his teacher. There was a moment of shocked stillness on Kakashi's part and Sasuke used it to his advantage, slipping his slickened tongue out to lick his sensei's lips.

It was absolutely delicious…for the few seconds it lasted.

Kakashi had finally come back to reality and automatically reacted by pushing the Uchiha roughly away from him with unimpeded strength. The young man stumbled away from his sensei; his reflexive muscles, instinctive from regular taekwondo practice, was the only thing that prevented Sasuke from falling to the ground.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started, pausing momentarily to calm his nerves, "what the _hell_?" he finished harshly, wiping his masked lips from the unexpected and unwanted kiss.

The glare directed at him from the younger male made Kakashi visibly flinch, knowing full well that his push wasn't what had upset his student. It was the fact that he'd been rejected.

Something that happened rarely, if at all, Kakashi mused.

The utter hatred Sasuke was putting into his stare had the teacher side of Kakashi panicking. Had he given any implication other than wanting a strict student-teacher relationship with Sasuke? Should he have rejected him in such a harsh way?

"Um…Kakashi?" The unexpected and timid voice had them both snapping their heads at the doorway.

And Kakashi decided that yes, yes he had done what was right.

Standing very shyly at the entranceway to Kakashi's classroom was someone Sasuke had never seen before. A halo of sunshine spikes adorned a peculiarly scarred face and, lowering his gaze, Sasuke noted that he'd never seen that shade of blue on a person before. It looked like the person had gems for eyes. The Uchiha had flown overseas enough times to know that this was indeed a foreigner, but a fluent Japanese-speaking one at that.

All in all, the man was a rare sight to behold.

But Sasuke knew that the stranger was not a student attending there. And, having glanced at Kakashi's rigid posture, knew that the stranger was something of importance to him.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, immediately standing up straight and tearing his hand away from his mouth.

"Is this a bad time?" the stranger, now identified as Naruto, asked cautiously, glancing between the two with uncertainty.

"No." Sasuke couldn't help but spit out rudely, hurriedly shouldering on his book bag and proceeding to stalk out of the room. He looked at nothing but the ground as he exited, feeling no remorse when he harshly bumped shoulders with the shorter male, almost knocking the bento boxes he'd been holding out of his arms.

The room was left in suffocating silence.

Kakashi was staring almost guiltily at Naruto, who shifted awkwardly under the intense gaze from those mismatched eyes. Clearing his throat, Naruto slid the door shut behind him and went over to place the bento boxes on Kakashi's table.

"…I brought lunch." was the meek explanation Naruto offered him. Kakashi was still standing by his desk, looking down at the other gently and still not saying a word. Their faces were close and their body language spoke of contact but Kakashi seemed hesitant, almost afraid even.

Wide, cerulean eyes shifted their gaze up at him and Kakashi's resolve crumbled in that instant.

"Naruto…" he breathed deeply, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "I didn't…he didn-"

"Kakashi." the unusually firm voice that came out of the smaller male startled him for a second. Bright eyes filled with nothing other than understanding stared him dead in the eyes. "I know. I saw."

And just as suddenly as the seriousness appeared on Naruto's face, it was gone in an instant, replaced by a broad smile and mirthful eyes.

"Now, let's eat!" he chirped happily, turning around to sit atop Kakashi's desk, using the chair to hold his feet as he placed one of the warm bento boxes on his lap. Turning around he looked at Kakashi, raising a finely shaped eyebrow at the stunned-still teacher.

"Well?" Naruto asks expectantly and Kakashi does what is expected of him, never able to resist those expressive eyes since the first day they had met. He wraps a large hand around one of Naruto's ankles, noting with a smile that the younger had chosen to wear his neon orange athletic shoes that Kakashi had bought him just because he knew Naruto adored the outrageous color.

Silently, he watched Naruto take a small bite of rice, mesmerized by the small, pink tongue that slipped out to lick away a piece of rice from the corner of his mouth. Resting his arms on the other's strong thighs he squeezed the smooth, black fabric of Naruto's athletic pants.

"Nu-uh." Naruto pouted and slapped one of Kakashi's hands. "Let's eat first."

"Naruto…" came the breathless and yearning whisper. Naruto frowned, setting aside his bento box. But before he could get a word in he was suddenly pulled down, legs on either side of the chair and his bottom resting comfortably atop Kakashi's lap.

"Kakashi wha-" he stopped mid-sentence when the man below him pulled down his surgeon mask, instantly taken by the smooth, ivory-like skin covering a strong jaw, fine lips and a shapely nose that he hardly got to see nowadays.

The older of the two brought their faces closer together, their breath intermingling as they sat like that for a moment.

"I love you."

And Naruto couldn't help but grin, eyes crinkling in delight and hands coming up to place each one on Kakashi's cheeks. Looking deeply into the mismatched eyes he'd fallen for from the very instant they had met, Naruto smiled, his own gaze softening.

"I know." He replied while pressing his lips to Kakashi's, their eyes falling shut as they both melted into the gentle and loving passion. It was a simple kiss; one that did not involve the mixing of saliva or the battling of tongues like most of their nightly kisses consisted of. No, this one relayed the intensity of their feelings, strengthened their relationship even further than it was before, and successfully got their thoughts across to one another.

Even while separating, Naruto's smile never let up and Kakashi's own was starting to form, his body relaxing like it only could around Naruto.

"I love you too." And it was like hearing music for the first time all over again for Kakashi.

He pulled the man on top of him closer, winding strong arms around the blond to hold him intimately against his body. Naruto's face was tucked under the crook of his neck and they remained that way for several minutes until the latter spoke up again.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Kakashi could only sigh heavily.

…

…

…

"How was school?"

"Fine."

Was the biting reply and then a slamming of the door.

Itachi raised a single eyebrow, tearing his gaze away from the newspaper to peer over his spectacles to look at the door to his little brother's room. There was a loud thud followed by a string of colorful words that had Itachi wondering where Sasuke even knew them.

Sighing audibly he set his newspaper down on the coffee table and stood up, gracefully (as always) making his way to his brother's room. Knocking softly he didn't bother to wait for Sasuke's approval to come in and immediately set himself down on the office chair, his gaze on Sasuke who was laying sprawled on his bed staring furiously at the ceiling as if it was the bane of his existence.

Itachi waited a few minutes before speaking calmly.

"What is wrong, little brother?"

If possible, Sasuke's scowl darkened further.

"Nothing." Was the clipped response.

Itachi closed his eyes, a sign that his patience was wearing thin even though he held an extensive amount of it for his dear baby brother.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha tsk'ed in annoyance and aimed his cold glare at his older brother.

"Why does it even matter?" he was seething with anger inside and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rage in silence without the prodding of his brother.

"Because," Itachi began like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "if you don't talk about it now you will remain troubled by whatever it is and it will be my fault if the next time I see you you'll be laying in the bathtub with your wrists slashed and quite possibly a few pill bottles around you."

"I'm not fucking emo." Sasuke managed to grit out, a tick already forming at his temple.

Itachi could only smirk.

"Are you sure?" he waved his hand to gesture to Sasuke's room. Black curtains, black bed sheets, black comforter, black carpet, and an open wardrobe consisting of mostly black clothing.

"My blue sheets are washing!"

His smirk deepened at his little brother's indignation.

"Whatever you say. Now, what's troubling you?"

Bristling, Sasuke went back to glaring at the ceiling, mulling over how to approach Itachi with his dilemma - with his _rejection_.

"Do you know of a man by the name of Naruto?"

There was a sudden thud of something being hit and Sasuke snapped his gaze over to Itachi. Narrowing his eyes at his older brother he saw the reddened patch of skin on top of Itachi's hand and surmised that the sneaky bastard had hit himself from lifting up his hand too quickly and hitting the underside of his desk.

"_Uzumaki_?" Suddenly very interested in the conversation Itachi scooted closer to him, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know." He hadn't stuck around long enough to know, but he wasn't mentioning that to Itachi.

"Describe him."

Glancing over at his older brother curiously Sasuke did as he was told.

"Blond hair, blue eyes. There were a couple of scars on his cheeks now that I think about it…" Sasuke watched on as his brother leaned back in his chair, fingers entwined together and brought up to his face, most likely to hide the smirk on his lips. He held a contemplative look for a moment before letting out a small grunt.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Yes, I know him."

Perking up at the newly found information, Sasuke sat up on his bed to face his brother, obsidian eyes alight with interest staring directly into deep pools of crimson irises.

"How do you know him?" he was overly eager in his pursuit for more information but Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted to know who exactly that bright excuse of a human was and how the hell he managed to visibly stir emotions in Kakashi in a matter of seconds when he'd been striving to do the exact same thing for the two years he'd had Kakashi as a teacher.

Itachi watched him closely, unsure of how to go about explaining such a crude period in his life.

"He transferred to Konoha High in the middle of my second year from Suna. We shared homeroom together and I was assigned to…guide him around."

"You mentioned before that you had Kakashi-sensei as a teacher as well, right?"

Nodding, Itachi let an inkling of a smile grace his stoic face at the remembrance of his high school days.

"What year were you in when you had him?"

"My second year."

Sitting up straight Sasuke looked him dead in the eyes, determination flaring within him.

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

The question rung overhead in the silence of the room and there was a pregnant pause, neither Uchiha backing down from their blatant staring - Sasuke's a determined, while Itachi held his own pensive one.

"I'm assuming you wish to know everything?"

Smirking, Sasuke replied, "Of course."

Itachi only shook his head, taking his glasses off and setting them on the stand next to them. Looking out the window he watched the numerous buildings outside and the bustling citizens moving along the streets, memories actively replaying in his head as if it were just yesterday.

"Uzumaki Naruto is…"

…

…

…

_Drowning._

_That was all he could think about upon laying eyes on the new transfer student. Blue eyes richer than the sky itself on a beautiful spring day and deeper than the ocean that it felt as if Itachi was drowning._

"_Ah! Hello, there! You must be Uchiha Itachi, neh?" his voice was loud and rambunctious – __he__ was loud and rambunctious. _

_The stranger had bounced out of his seat and was now facing Itachi directly, a contagious smile on his face and all Itachi could think of was how on earth the sun managed to get inside the building and adorn the boy's head like a halo of gold._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" _

_Naruto extended out his hand and Itachi could only spare him a slight inclination of his lips while smoothly taking the offered hand into his, still too mesmerized by the foreignness of the strange boy who managed to speak fluent Japanese._

"_A pleasure." Confidence having finally come back, Itachi trusted himself to speak again and shook the hand in his grip. Smile never relenting Naruto shook his head as a negative._

"_Pleasure's all mine! Thanks for choosing to show me around!"_

_Truthfully, he hadn't volunteered in the slightest, but seeing as how he was the only one who had done all the work (in record time and in flying colors as per usual of an Uchiha) the teacher had sent him over anyone else. But now, seeing the specimen before him, it proved to be very beneficial._

_They walked out of the office and Itachi watched on silently and amusedly as Naruto was literally bouncing spastically ahead of him, marveling at the portraits of past principals and of athletic and academic achievers alike. He especially marveled at the numerous awards sitting in glass cases at every available corner. He would peek his head into every classroom, asking what class it was and who was teaching. Itachi, of course, new every answer to every question spot-on and so Naruto couldn't help but marvel at that as well._

_It reminded Itachi of a child in a toy shop. _

_By the time they had finally arrived to their shared homeroom, it was five minutes until the bell, but they decided to go inside anyway._

_All eyes were on them the minute they passed the doorway and Itachi felt slightly unnerved. Although Naruto seemed completely unfazed, shooting the class a smile and waving at them like they were all his friends._

"_Hiya!" _

_Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and they were out faster than Itachi had ever seen them take notes. _

"_Ah, you must be the new student!" _

_Itachi stared dully at his teacher, not putting it passed the older man to even get up from his seat or look away from the small, orange book he was reading. Naruto glanced at him unsurely for a brief second. Itachi wasn't sure if it was because of how their teacher presented himself or because of how the peculiar man looked. Either way, he would not disappoint his new charge._

"_Kakashi-sensei." Itachi spoke up sternly and Kakashi sighed, slipping his long legs off the desk to sit properly. Snapping his book closed he set it on his desk and finally looked at the pair._

_And almost immediately, he was entranced._

_Itachi smirked behind Naruto, not having expected that kind of reaction from his impassive instructor. Meanwhile, Naruto smiled shyly at his new teacher, a light blush adorning his cheeks when the man made it a point to openly stare at him. It was weird not seeing his teacher's entire face, and it was even weirder how his eyes were different colors, but it did nothing to lessen the man's obvious attractiveness._

"_Uhh, hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he extended the same hand he'd offered Itachi not too long ago but this time, he refused to make eye contact. This man was…this man was making his body react differently than anything he'd ever felt before. _

"_Hatake Kakashi." Came the velveteen voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He visibly tensed when he felt his teacher's much larger hand take his, giving it a firm shake, but not retracting it immediately after. Instead, their hands dawdled and it wasn't until Naruto looked up to meet the gaze of one onyx eye, the other a wine-red, that they both separated their only connection, fingers lingering painfully so._

_Still blushing, Naruto averted his gaze._

"_Well, we better start heading out! I don't want to be late for my next class! See ya, Kakashi-sensei!" and he ran off before Kakashi could get a word in otherwise. Itachi followed suit, but not before letting his knowing gaze linger on his teacher._

_The rest of the day went by smoothly and unsurprisingly, Naruto clicked with just about everyone that he introduced himself to (which was just about everyone he came across, including faculty). Itachi had never left his side throughout the entire day, in which Naruto had felt guilty about halfway through his classes and had urged the Uchiha to go about his regular day. Itachi did not budge and secretly, Naruto had been grateful._

_Ever since that day they had remained inseparable, which came as a shock to nearly everyone who faintly knew the stone-cold Uchiha. Naruto had later on been introduced to Itachi's friends, whom he got along with unusually well. _

_Deidara just about loved every aspect of him. Kisame didn't really know how to approach him at first, and neither did Naruto having thought that the other would end up biting off a chunk of his flesh. In the end the fish-like guy had turned out to be rather cool. Sasori was quiet but had shown Naruto his puppets upon introduction and apparently to Deidara that meant the redhead liked him. _

_Yahiko was the one he clicked with the most out of all of them. Konan was sweet and polite and had shown him how to make a couple of origami figures. Nagato was just as serious as Itachi but Naruto had no qualms with it, simply choosing to introduce himself and crack his exterior later. Zetsu was the strangest out of all them, carrying fly-eating plants in his book bag like it was the most normal thing in the world. He had let Naruto name one upon chatting with him though._

_Itachi could only wonder why Naruto had chosen "Tobi" of all names. Although, Zetsu had taken a liking to it, and ultimately to Naruto as well._

_After about a month or so in Konoha High Naruto fit in perfectly with them, almost as if he'd been a part of their group the entire time. They had several classes together but Itachi would often times not be there due to his part-time occupation at his father's company. _

_It wasn't until further into their friendship did Itachi reveal to Naruto the tragic death of his parents just two years ago. If it hadn't been for his cousin, Uchiha Shisui, taking the chairman position Itachi would have had to sell the company. _

_The only thing that had surprised Naruto was the fact that Itachi still made time to hang out with all of them despite being trained to run a prestigious company. _

_Come to find out Naruto also did not have any parents to account for either. Ever. Itachi had merely listened on silently as Naruto told him of his life as an orphan jumping from foster home to foster home until his current caretaker, Jiraiya, found him and took him under his wing. They had settled down in Konoha since Jiraiya travelled a lot. Konohagakure was the only city that was surrounded by others._

_Their initial friendship had been an unlikely one, to say the least. If not for the simple fact that Naruto was far from the person he would have thought to spark a casual camaraderie with: loud, bright, always smiling, infinitely happy, and most of all determined. That was how Itachi described him as. _

_Almost everyday they would spend their evenings together since they were two of the few that were allowed to leave earlier than the rest. They spent it by playing some sports or going downtown to Itachi's favorite (even though who would deny it every time) coffee shop to either read silently or catch up on school work (mostly Naruto). _

_But Shisui had unexpectedly become very ill and their evenings spent together had to come to a standstill. Naruto had understood, but it didn't sadden him any less. Itachi had felt the same, but did not voice his thoughts simply because Uchiha's never did._

_Due to Itachi's absence Naruto began getting behind in his work for Algebra II, math being the only subject he did horrible in and without Itachi's help, there was no hope for him._

_He had no option but to go to early morning tutorials, dreading the task with every step he took. If not because he had to wake up earlier than usual, but because he did not look forward to being alone in the same room as Kakashi._

_Ever since their first introduction Naruto had avoided his sensei like the plague. Itachi had a clue as to why but never asked questions, much to Naruto's inner delight._

_Upon arriving at Kakashi's classroom Naruto let out a long and tired sigh, letting his head drop down in defeat. Taking in a gulp of air Naruto lifted his head and straightened his posture, eyes shining with determination and face hardened, ready to take on anything that came his way._

"_Good morning, Naruto."_

"_Gaaah!"_

_Except for that._

_Naruto had not been prepared for the unexpected voice that had spoken right behind him, breath fanning over his ear. Whirling around he was met with Kakashi's masked face; the only sign that the older man was smiling amusedly at the situation was the U-shape of his exposed eyes._

"_You're here early." He stated while moving passed his student to slide the door open and step inside. Naruto laughed nervously, his jitteriness never leaving him as he followed his sensei._

"_Ah, yeah, sorry. I didn't want to be late." He explained softly. _

_Naruto began to shuffle over to his seat but a sudden, firm grip on his wrist prevented him from going any further. Chocking down the scream that threatened to tear from his lips he looked back at Kakashi, his lips set in a tight line._

"_My desk."_

_Swallowing dryly Naruto went over to his sensei's desk area, pulling a nearby chair along with him and setting it beside Kakashi's desk, promptly sitting down. Grabbing his bag he began to rummage through it, distracting himself from Kakashi who had taken a seat in his own chair and rolled closer to Naruto._

"_Are you alright there, Naruto?"_

_His breathing had become heavy at that point, body visibly tensing from the proximity between him and his sensei. Naruto had stopped searching his bag in favor of hiding his blushing face behind the open flap._

"_Naruto?"_

_There was an unexpected warm pressure on his knee, which made Naruto bounce a mile high off his seat, the red of his face spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Kakashi quickly retracted his hand, holding both his arms up in front of him._

"_Gomen, neh, Naruto? I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see if you were okay."_

_Shaking his head vigorously Naruto clapped his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head down, concentrating very hard on the ground beneath him, wishing that it could just swallow him whole already._

"_Ah! Um, sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I'm zoning out really bad it isn't your fault! You know me, it's too early to be awake!" _

_Kakashi chuckled softly, slowly wrapping his warm hand around Naruto's clasped ones, bring them down slowly to rest them on Naruto's laps. His student was still blushing madly, refusing to look up at him for even a second. Kakashi had to refrain from cooing at the utter adorableness of it all._

"_You apologize too much, Naruto." Kakashi noted with small laugh and Naruto finally looked up at him, eyes wide at the deepness of his teacher's chuckle. He wanted to hear it again…_

_Bringing a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously he let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, gomen, Kaka-sensei."_

_Smiling fondly at the nickname Naruto had just called him he began to absentmindedly flip through pages of the algebra II book he'd left on his desk yesterday after Naruto had approached him in need of tutorials. He had been surprised that the blond had stopped stuttering enough tell him he needed help on his work at the time. _

_Shrugging to himself he set the book in front of Naruto once he'd turned to the appropriate page. _

"_Alright then, let's begin."_

_And so that's how things began, according to Itachi. Naruto would either go early in the morning or come back once school was over in order to keep his grades up. Itachi had wondered why his friend had been so adamant to not let his grades drop below the nineties and, upon asking, discovered that Naruto had a hidden fear of disappointing his foster father and being thrown back into the system._

_Itachi was sure nothing like that would ever happen, if not because he knew Jiraiya would never do that (he'd met the man plenty of times already to know for certain), than because he would see to it that it never did._

_It wasn't until a month before school was over that Itachi witnessed the unraveling of, what he could only describe as a cheesy romantic movie, for the first time with his very own eyes._

_Having stopped by his friend's house before anything only to realize he'd already up and left for the morning, Itachi opted to come to school in order to find Naruto to see how he was doing and also to tell him the good news. Heading straight for Kakashi's room he didn't bother to knock or peer inside before opening it._

_And it was only for the fact that he was silent by nature that Itachi got see what he saw that day._

_The large pale hand of his teacher was placed atop Naruto's thigh, their chairs so close that their knees were overlapping. Kakashi's larger form was hunched over, his face centimeters away from Naruto and whispering things Itachi could not hear into a tanned ear._

_Naruto himself had a light flush dusking across his cheeks while his eyes were shut closed, listening intently at whatever was being said to him while gnawing softly at his bottom lip._

_Without a second thought Itachi slid the door as quietly as he had opened it and waited a few moments before knocking on the door._

_When he entered again both males were a few feet away from each other and Naruto was looking anywhere else but at his sensei, his fingers furiously with clenching and unclenching on his lap. Kakashi on the other hand was the epitome of calm and collected, merely glancing over at Itachi's direction._

"_Ah, Itachi, what a nice surprise!" _

_Sparing his teacher a curt nod he focused in on Naruto who was now staring at him curiously, his passed awkwardness gone._

"_Itachi?" he questioned, eyebrows raised. _

"_Come." Was the simple response he received. Without question Naruto stood up and gathered his things, walking toward Itachi and following him out of the room, but not before waving goodbye at his teacher, small smile stretching across his pink lips._

_They remained silent as they continued walking down the hall, and it wasn't until Itachi walked right out of the school building did Naruto speak up._

"_Itachi! Where are you going? Class is about to start!"_

_But the Uchiha didn't answer and worry grabbed Naruto's heart. He followed on quietly again, simply choosing go wherever Itachi was taking him. He'd never acted this strange before and Naruto was unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation. He was a great listener, but Itachi never spoke to him about his problems._

_They continued walking until eventually reaching Naruto's home. _

_Raising an inquisitive eyebrow he let Itachi lead him to the front porch where he waited patiently for Naruto to unlock the door, knowing full well that Jiraiya was away on business once again. Upon entering it seemed as though the Uchiha had relaxed a bit and so Naruto used it to his advantage while they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom._

_If they were apparently going to take the day off from school Naruto was going to use their time to go outside and play soccer!_

"_Well, since we're here, what'd you wanna do today?"_

_The door to his room closed with a barely audible 'click'. Itachi sat on his bed while Naruto went about stepping over some papers and other miscellaneous items to get to his closet. He immediately went about loosening the mandatory gold tie they had to wear and slipping off his navy blazer. Once his white dress shirt was un-tucked he began to undo the buttons, letting the ends hang loosely once he completed his tasks. He toed off his uncomfortable dress shoes and before he could even reach down to unbuckle his belt, smooth, pale hands that certainly didn't belong to him beat him to it._

_Not a second after a bigger and much warmer body pressed against his backside and Naruto blushed hotly, snapping his head to the side to stare at Itachi incredulously._

"_I-Itachi…" he managed to choke out but the Uchiha merely spared him a glance before abruptly turning him around to back him up against the wall._

_Itachi's hands never released him though and he soon found one caressing the skin on his abdomen while the other came up to cup his jaw and lift his head up to gaze into crimson irises._

"No way! _You_ liked him?" Sasuke asked incredulously, eyes exceptionally wide.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the immaturity his little brother was displaying, and at the fact that he had been so rudely interrupted just as he was about to get to the good part.

"Wait, if you guys were such good friends, how come you never brought him around here?"

Itachi was smirking by then, almost mockingly.

"You were annoying back then. And even so I didn't want you getting involved in my personal life." Sasuke _almost_ pouted at that.

"Dick."

"_Anyway_, back to my story. Where was I? Ah yes…"

_Itachi never looked away from Naruto's face, even as their tongues met and danced in the latter's mouth. He relished the glossy look those expressive eyes had and the way Naruto's face was flushed over, features contorted with a mixture of restraint and pleasure._

_His hands hadn't ceased in their mapping of Naruto's body. They were brushing over dusky, pert nipples and feeling across a strong back, even daring to delve just below Naruto's waistband. The smaller male tensed beneath him and then…_

"_A-Ah! Itachiii…"_

_Smirking at the reaction he got when he'd grabbed the hard length in his hand, Itachi gave it a small stroke. Hands shot out to grab onto Itachi's blazer and Naruto threw his head back exposing his neck, eyes clenched shut._

"_W-Wait! I'm not-"_

_Ignoring the half-hearted protests Itachi went in for the kill, brushing his lips down Naruto's jaw sensually. Placing a chaste kiss on the crook of the blonde's neck, he continued stroking the pulsing erection._

_Naruto had become completely undone before him, and Itachi loved every second of it._

"_Nngh…"_

_The pushing had ceased and he smirked into caramel-colored flesh when he felt Naruto move his hips against with his steady strokes._

"So what? You fucked him?"

Sasuke's question was met with silence.

"You _didn't_ fuck him?"

"No, Sasuke, I did not have sex with him if you must know." Itachi finally replied, a hint of irritation lacing his words as he narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"Well, what happened?"

"Maybe you would already know if you quit interrupting me."

"…"

"_I'm sorry, Itachi."_

"_I should be the one apologizing, Naruto."_

"_Itachi..."_

_Chuckling, the Uchiha straightened his posture and took a step back. Even though he'd been cut short of making Naruto practically lose his wits, it still did not deter him in admiring his handy-work._

_Naruto was completely flustered still, face a beet-red while his movements seemed fumbled. He'd tired a total of three times to tug on his athletic pants and only managed to succeed the fourth time around._

_Silently, Itachi watched Naruto slip on a plain white t-shirt, the room suddenly filled with a suffocating quietness._

_Nervously shifting his weight from one foo to the other, Naruto fiddled with his hands before finally finding it in himself to speak again._

"_I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you." he began throatily; his senses very aware of holes practically boring into his soul, but it didn't make him stop in looking directly at his friend. _

"_But I…" _

_Frowning at not being able to come out as easily as he'd anticipated, Naruto tried again, this time choosing his words carefully. _

"…_I just…I can't be with you if I'm going to be thinking about…someone else."_

_Uchihas did not care about many things, if anything at all, really. They were emotionless pricks for the most part and Itachi prided himself in keeping his composure as poised as it was that day. Even as he stared at the heartbroken gaze Naruto had fixed on him he hadn't said a word regarding how he had truly felt. And, in all honesty, Itachi didn't really know what to feel._

_Sadness or anger were the usual feelings most people would bother with in his predicament, but Uchiha Itachi had been bred from the minute he was born to not focus on fickle things such as emotions. Although, in that instant, he'd felt disappointed._

_It was the first time in his life that he'd been denied something after seeking it._

_And he wasn't used to it all._

_It shouldn't have bothered him, either, but when it came to Naruto, nothing went as it should._

_After the incident Itachi had taken the liberty of immersing himself in his studies and in his work. He barely even saw Naruto anymore except for when they attended homeroom together. _

_He hadn't needed to ask whom the person was Naruto had chosen above him. _

_No, he knew exactly who it was from the shy glances Naruto would shoot at the person during their morning class together._

_It was one Hatake Kakashi._

_And it irked the young Uchiha more than he'd like to admit._

_So, having felt the bitter taste of rejection for once in his life, Itachi wisely chose to slowly but surely cut off any remaining ties with the blond. Anybody else would have accepted the fate of losing a friend for the sake of either pride or anger, depending on the situation, but Itachi should have known better than to assume Uzumaki Naruto was anything but normal._

_It had been weeks since he had talked to Naruto and the school year was coming close to an end. By then, Itachi had become increasingly unsociable with just about everyone at school. Ignoring Naruto had been easier than he had originally anticipated, and he wasn't complaining. Although, the reason being the blond had been missing every other day of the week, something of which had Itachi extremely agitated._

_The last week of school was soon approaching in a number of days. It had taken Naruto a total of three consecutive days for Itachi to swallow his pride and swing by his home. Upon knocking, nobody had answered and so the young Uchiha left, his darkened mood increasing tenfold._

_The next day, Naruto had shown up. _

_And Itachi had felt as though someone had literally punched him in the stomach as he took in the bruised and swollen face of his friend._

_Stiffly, Naruto took his regular spot by the window and practically threw his things on the table. He slouched in his seat and stared absently at the scenery outside with his good eye, palm flattened against his swollen cheek to lean against it._

_All eyes were on him, two pairs staring more intensely than the rest – one behind him and one directly in front of the classroom. But Naruto made it a point to directly ignore everyone. The minute the bell rung to dismiss class, he high-tailed it out of there._

_And so Itachi began his trek to the school rooftop, knowing exactly that Naruto would be there. _

"_What are you doing here?" he fully expected the scathing remark, blue eyes staring angrily at him from their spot by the ledge, but it didn't mean they hurt any less. Remaining silent, he strode toward the blond and took his usual position next to him, looking overhead passed the vast greenness and to the tall buildings beyond their school._

_They stood in each other's presence for a few moments, the buzz of anticipation humming within them as they waiting for the other to speak - to say something, __anything__. _

_It was Itachi who broke the stillness. _

"_What happened?"_

_Naruto's reaction was immediate after hearing the question. He lunged forward blindingly and even though Itachi had long since seen it coming, he did nothing to stop the blond._

_The shove was harsh and it had him banging against a nearby wall. Although, he'd say that was a bit more acceptable than the punch he received not even a second after._

"_No! You don't get to do that!" Naruto was yelling at his face by then, his visible eye that wasn't shut closed from the swelling telling Itachi just how much he'd hurt the blond._

"_You don't get to just waltz back in my life like you didn't try getting out of it in the first place!"_

_Tears began to leak from his eyes and Itachi's heart clenched at that and his usual mask of indifference faltered for an instant. There was a twisting pain in the pit of his stomach as he watched Naruto cry, knowing very well that he was the one to cause such anguish within the blond._

"I should have known better," he said wistfully, almost ashamed with himself that it made Sasuke frown at the rare display of emotion.

"He'd grown up in a lifestyle where everyone eventually abandoned him until Jiraiya stepped into his life. For me to do that to him was…it was just flat out cruel." Itachi sighed and rubbed a hand along his face.

"Continue, _aniki_."

Smirking at his younger brother's eagerness, Itachi indulged in Sasuke's request.

"_If you want to leave then leave! But don't come back and act like you care about me when you didn't even give me a second thought before!" his breathing was heavy and ragged, bright blue eyes having turned a dark shade of indigo from uncontrolled fury. _

"_Naruto," Itachi began and took a step forward, causing Naruto to hesitate in holding onto his anger. "I'm sorry." And with that he closed the rest of the space between them, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him close._

_The blond was tense in his embrace at first, but then it was as if all the built up tension within him disappeared all together and he became lax in Itachi's hug, limply wrapping his own arms around thin hips._

_They stayed that way for a few minutes until the young Uchiha grasped the other boy's shoulders and gently pulled back, looking directly into Naruto's eyes (well, eye)._

"_What happened?" he asked again, this time a bit more forceful than before. Naruto's gaze skittered away from his, shame clearly written across his face as he swallowed nervously._

"_I…" he started but was interrupted by the swinging of the door. Naruto jerked himself free from Itachi's grip quickly, but the damage had already been done._

_Both boys turned to the man standing at the doorway leading to the roof, and it was none other than their homeroom teacher. Itachi frowned and glanced between the two, feeling the tension in the air but not making a move to leave. _

"_Naruto…" Kakashi finally spoke softly, mismatched eyes never leaving those of Naruto's shocked ones. The blond looked down, avoiding both men that stood before him and willing himself not to cry. He was startled into reality once more by a soft touch to his palm and he flickered his gaze down to stare at his hand. His tanned skin contrasted with Itachi's own porcelain-like flesh quite interestingly, but it was the fact that the young Uchiha had willingly held his hand that was astounding Naruto the most._

"_I'll see you after school." Were the parting words that were left behind and Naruto could only watch as his best friend walked off the roof, not even sparring Kakashi a glance as he walked passed him. _

_They stood in suffocating silence, Kakashi never taking his eyes off the blond and Naruto looking at anything but his teacher. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_What are you doing here, Kakashi?" There no longer was the cute shortening of the man's name and it hurt more than anything Kakashi had ever felt from a student. He stayed silent, gathering his bearings before daring to speak to the sole person that could affect him so easily._

"_What happened to you, Naruto?" Kakashi tried again, taking slow steps toward the injured blond. Naruto scowled sourly, turning his whole body away from the other man and staring out ahead, arms crossed in front of his chest. _

"_It's none of your business." _

_There was a sudden pressure on his shoulder and the next thing Naruto knew he was being pushed into the wall, back connecting harshly with the concrete and hands were holding his shoulders in place. He'd shut his eyes at the unexpected attack and when he opened them, there was no avoiding the dark mismatched eyes of his sensei now._

"_Tell me what happened, Naruto." _

_Gone were the soft questions and harsh demands took their place. But Naruto didn't back down, struggling against the hold all the while practically growling at the man hovering above him._

"_Why do you want to know?" he bit out angrily, eyes blazing. "So you can give me more excuses as to why we can't be together?"_

_The answer was so unexpected and so scornful that it made Kakashi recoil at the hidden pain he detected in his words. Pushing against the shoulders a bit more forcefully than before, he leaned in closer to the other._

"_Naruto, I told you it's impossible-"_

"_Then why'd you lead me on?" Tears were gathering at the corner of his sparkling eye(s) and he was yelling now, anger gone and sadness taking its place._

"_Why'd you make me believe in things I had no idea of and then just drop me all together? You bastard! Let me go!" He was thrashing around wildly now, his tears equally as uncontrollable and he cursed himself for being so weak in front of this man whom could control his very soul if he so pleased. _

_Even though it was Naruto who was exerting himself so much, it was Kakashi who felt exhausted while still holding Naruto in place with relative ease._

"_It was them, wasn't it?" he tried again._

"_Does it matter? Came the choked sob, causing Kakashi's heart to clench painfully inside his chest. Naruto had gone limp against the wall, a defeated look settling on his face, eyes painfully shut closed but it did nothing to stop the steady flow of his tears._

_Letting his hands slip from slim shoulders Kakashi gently brought them up to cup peculiarly scarred cheeks, one more pronounced than the other from the swelling._

"_Naruto…" Kakashi whispered and he couldn't help but vaguely realize that he said the boy's name a lot, liking the way it rolled off his tongue and dripped off his lips almost as if he'd known his student forever ago._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_And without really realizing what he was doing, choosing to simply let his heart guide him almost blindingly, Kakashi brought a hand up to tug off his surgical mask. Naruto could only outright stare at the foreign skin he'd only seen a handful of times, completely mesmerized._

_Throwing any caution to the wind, Kakashi closed the rest of the space between their faces. Their lips locked and despite Naruto's earlier outrage, he immediately responded. His eagerness spoke volumes to Kakashi and as their lips molded, teeth scraped, and tongues battled, there was nothing the teacher had ever felt so right about._

_Meanwhile, Itachi stood by the door, out of sight and face emotionless._

_No, Naruto hadn't chosen anyone over him. What those two had was the type of attraction – a profound bond – that wouldn't go away with time. It was the kind that itched your very pores and took hold of everything inside you, amplifying every which emotion and touch like sparks of electricity, fire running through your bloodstream._

_And Itachi knew there was no point in fighting it._

_But alas, Uchihas alwayas loved a challenge._

"It turns out some punks from school suspected Naruto of his…attraction to Kakashi. Despite the odds, Naruto sent all four of them to the hospital. I, on the other hand, took matters into my own hands…"

Narrowing his eyes at Itachi's wicked smirk, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What did you do?"

The smirk widened and a shiver ran up Sasuke's spine.

"Let's just say they were off the radar for a few days…"

Sasuke gulped thickly. For once, he was glad that he was Itachi's brother.

"So they've been together ever since?"

Itachi nodded stiffly, straightening up in his chair to keep the blood running in his legs. "I believe so. From what I learned they kept it innocent until Naruto graduated. Of course, since I graduated our second year in order to take up the head position of father's business, we both made an effort to keep in contact." There was a sudden vibration sound that came from Itachi's pocket.

With his finely-shaped eyebrows furrowed, Itachi pulled out his cellphone, looking at the screen before sliding his finger to unlock it.

"What does he do now?" Sasuke questioned, honestly curious. He watched on as Itachi set his glasses atop his nose, eyes' scanning whatever was on his phone.

"He's attending Uzushio University on a full ride with a soccer scholarship."

Sasuke scoffed, "Doesn't seem like much of a career." He refused to admit that Naruto was even remotely interesting enough for Kakashi to remain infatuated with the blond. As it was, he realized that that particular university was a private one and a hard one to get into at that, but Sasuke liked to think that his choice of university was far more refined.

He heard a soft chuckled resonate form his brother and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the phone in Itachi's hand.

"What?" he questioned suspiciously. Itachi glanced at him, his crimson eyes twinkling in amusement before handing his cell to his younger brother, and nearly flat out laughing at how wide his brother's eyes had gotten.

The young Uchiha was looking in horror at the unexpected text message he was reading.

_From: Sexy Beast (Naruto)_

_Tell that teme of your brother to keep his grimy hands off my man candy, dattebayo! Can't wait to start working with the bastard next month so I can personally kick his ass if he tries something again! See you later for dinner!_

_Sent at 5:13 p.m._

"Did I forget to mention that I approved his application to work at Uchiha Inc.?" Itachi added quickly, smirk threatening to split his face in half as he stood and swiftly walked out of the room, but not before snatching his phone back.

"Itachiii!"

…

…

…

"Kakashiii, stop it! I'm gonna be late to din- _ahh!_"

The man above him had a smug look on his face, loving the reaction he'd emitted from the young man splayed out on his desk. They were still at the school and upon having finished the lunches Naruto had brought with him the younger of the two no longer had the excuse to not divulge Kakashi in their daily activities.

The older man had done away with his lover's pants and his matching athletic jacket, leaving him in only a plain white t-shirt that had ridden up over his torso, displaying dusky, pert nipples that Kakashi just loved to tease.

Rolling his hips he took great pleasure in the death grip Naruto had on his muscly arms as he mewled in pleasure, his length heavy and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. Kakashi was one lucky bastard to have such a flexible soccer player as his boyfriend because if he were anyone else, then Naruto's legs wouldn't be hitched up on his broad shoulders and bending at an angle where they lined up perfectly with the rest of his body.

Looking down, Kakashi took in the porn-worthy sight before him with tremendous satisfaction, his cock twitched even more despite already being inside the blond's tight body. Naruto's face was flushed a light-shade of red, his ever-expressive eyes having darkened from their usual shade of azure and glazed over with lust. They were close enough so Kakashi could bend Naruto's body even further to catch bruised lips in a searing kiss filled with nothing but absolute love.

Their most intimate connection sometimes proved to not be enough for them and it was frustrating yet so positively wonderful at the same time. No matter how much Kakashi dove _deeper _and no matter how much Naruto kissed _harder_ it was never sufficient and so they would continue until both were too spent to go on and they'd just bask in the aftermath while in the comfort of each other's arms.

This time was one of those times.

So Kakashi pulled out and without missing a beat, thrust his girth back in just as abruptly. He could feel Naruto's walls contract and spread around his cock, accommodating to his large size just like every other time they'd done and Kakashi could honestly say that this was his second home – the first being Naruto's arms, of course.

"Kaka…shii!"

He hummed in response, the sound reverberating from his chest and rumbling against Naruto's body. The sound of his balls clapping against the roundness of Naruto's ass making him smile and he hid it in the crook of his lover's neck so the latter wouldn't call him a pervert later.

The little moans Naruto was making were driving him closer to the edge but Kakashi willed the urge down. The last thing he needed was for Naruto to call him _old_ as well. Said little spit-fire had wrung his ankles together, his legs spreading wider across Kakashi's back to encircle the man's shoulders. Kakashi moaned his approval, sitting up to take Naruto's legs with him and see his glorious body further.

"Fuck, Naruto…" he shuttered almost painfully as he felt the blond purposefully clench his muscles around his length. God, he felt like he was drowning in Naruto's wet heat.

The younger man beneath him chuckled huskily, wrapping thin arms around Kakashi's neck and entwining his fingers in soft, feather-like locks. They were both panting by then, Naruto's body bouncing along Kakashi's hard, statuesque body that the blond couldn't even keep his hands off. They trailed down from Kakashi's strong neck to his defined collarbones, brushing against perky nipples and finally stopping on the taut abdomen packed with strong muscles.

_Damn, why is Kakashi so damn sexy? _Naruto thought crossly, pout unknowingly forming on his lips when his mind went back to the damned Uchiha who had kissed his boyfriend.

There was a small chuckle above him and he glared at Kakashi shakily, the man's rough thrusting causing him to lose focus every other second. The feeling of the man's engorged cock pushing past his ring of muscles and sliding against the walls of his body driving him to euphoria.

And then he felt the mushroom tip of Kakashi's bulk hit that spot _just right_ and he yelled in pleasure, pushing his lower body harder to meet with his lover's frantic thrusts. Large hands grabbed hold of his hips in a bruising grip and their lips met in frenzied desire. Harsh nips were exchanged and tongues swirled for dominance. Kakashi pushed harder, sinking his cock in deeper into the wonderfully tight hole that swallowed him readily and wholly.

Naruto was writhing beneath him, back arching and toes curling as black dots danced across his vision. Kakashi's hardness was pounding into him relentlessly and before he knew it, Naruto had become completely undone, the hot essence on his stomach being a testament to that.

"Nngh! Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, euphoria tingling his senses and making his eyes rolls into the back of his head. Kakashi grunted, creeping his hands between Naruto's legs and wrapping his strong arms around Naruto entirely. Lifting the younger man's body he grabbed a slim ankle to pull it behind his back, his other arm still cradling Naruto's body.

He thrust upward, the blond's fit body bouncing with every jolt. Naruto's head had gone limp was now lolling side to side on Kakashi's shoulders. The older man's breath was coming out in shallow gasps. Already nearing the edge Kakashi let himself go, groaning lowly and breathing Naruto's name out with such lovingness that it made Naruto smile dazedly into the strong neck he was currently nuzzling.

Warmth shot through him and Naruto sighed when he felt Kakashi soften inside him and the man's essence drip out. Kakashi took a few steps backward with Naruto still clinging onto him, sated, and sat down heavily on his chair. His legs were shaking but it didn't keep him from petting blond spikes away from Naruto's sweaty face. Blue eyes glittered as they stared up at him and he placed a tender kiss upon the blond's temple.

"I've missed you." He whispered softly into the younger man's ear, breath tickling small strands of gold. He saw the corner of Naruto's mouth tilt upward. Lifting his head up, Naruto kissed him full on the lips.

Separating with a loud 'smack', he looked down at the teacher he'd inevitably fallen for and smiled widely. Knowing full well that all his time was being taken up by school, soccer and now, Uchiha Inc. that he'd undoubtedly been neglecting his old fart of a boyfriend (albeit, very sexy).

"I know, Kaka-sensei," he admitted, deliberately resorting to the man's old nickname because he knew Kakashi liked it. "I'm sorry."

Naruto burrowed his nose into the man's cheek. Kakashi laughed softly, hands running over taut skin and only stopping to grasp two firm mounds of flesh.

Not really caring for the repercussions, he smacked one of them.

"Kakashi!"

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoy enough to leave me some positive feedback! In dedication to Naruto Shippuuden ending this week! 15 years is a long time to be a part of my childhood and we will miss you dearly.

**Thanks for all your hard work, Naruto!**


End file.
